Withstanding the Cold
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Neptune is finding adjusting to the weather of the Valian Winter a lot worse to what he expected and spends most of the day freezing in his sweater his mother made for him. But when he sees Yang, and when Yang sees her boyfriend, the fire soon lights between them...


_AN: If you wanna commission something like this, just PM me!_

* * *

 **Withstanding the Cold**

It was freezing. Why was it freezing? It was Vale, it was Fall, not Winter. It was barely October. Halloween was just about four weeks away. Why was it so freezing? Neptune couldn't stand it. His Mistralian blood was mellowing through to his bones until even they were cold inside of him, making him shake around the small apartment he and his girlfriend shared. Mostly affording it off of her salary. Her salary as a Huntress, while he struggled to even adjust to Valian climate.

Was the thermostat broke? Did the landlady decide she would be a devil and purposefully shut off the heating for the months between Summer and Winter to save money as it was not that cold? It was that cold. Or at least it was for Neptune, as his nimble and lean frame was shaking from the bedroom as he made his way into the living area. He didn't have any slippers yet, he was still wearing his pyjama pants and a fluffy sweater his mother had given him when she learned he was leaving for such a colder kingdom.

'It's only Vale! I have been there before!' He had told her, brushing off the fact that Vale was so much colder to Mistral in that way. He had been to Vale before, he'd stayed her during the years when he studied with Team SSSN, he came here with Sun before.

But that was Vale in the Summer. That was Vale at its warmest when the sun was baking the area of the kingdom and it felt similar to Mistral. Yet Vale swiftly slipped into temperatures that would make the most warm-blooded of men and women shiver with the sudden plummeting temperatures. And this Autumn was strangely colder than any other year on record. Neptune had heard that from Sage, as he was taking a small holiday with Scarlett in Downtown.

Combined with Blake moving about a lot, sharing more and more time with Yang as the two huddled in their side relationship (Neptune's arrangement with Yang was open, although he didn't wish to date another. Although he was perfectly happy seeing the black and yellow couple getting busy and loving together), Neptune felt all the more cold inside as his bone succumbed to the freezing temperatures. Freezing to him at least.

He turned around the hall, spotting the thermostat and eyeing it like it was a person, full of malice and stubborn to not even help him feel the smallest bit warmer. The temperature read as ludicrously high for what he was feeling. It must have been broken - reading him lies and making the poor Neptune shake all the more from the frozen shivers.

There as a small noise coming from the sitting area after Neptune gave his arms a shake and rub, folding the sleeves of his sweater over his hands to keep them warm inside the fluffiness. He felt a little ridiculous, but he needed the warmth. The air was just so cold for him.

Blonde hair was eyed from the door ajar and Neptune pushed himself through the threshold as Yang watched her shows. It was nothing she particularly found enjoyable, some random soap she would watch in passing. She laughed, and it made Neptune smile.

Nep adored her laugh. It was contagious and already he found himself chuckling to the side of her. To which she turned to spot him, beaming with a grin.

"Hey, babe! Feeling chilly?" She mused, spotting his sweater and how he clutched his own body. More and more he was just so cold, even in his vibrant sweater, and he was still shaking and rubbing his jittering shoulders. The blonde (warm to look at, she must have been content and snug in her own skin), was smiling up at her blue-haired boyfriend, seeing how cold he was and then frowning apologetically. "Babe? Are you okay?" She asked again, shifting and giving him her undivided attention. She grabbed the remote for the television and switched it off, her lilac eyes glowing a little as she saw him shiver.

Neptune nodded through the frost gripping him like the daggered fingers of the eerie chill. "It's… S-So… C-Cold, Yang." He edged out, the cold really getting him and making his bones rattle inside of him.

The blonde cooed in sorrow and concern, seeing just how much this weather and temperature change was slowly draining him. His eyes looked slightly baggy and his bright, upbeat aura looked drained to her, saggy and less happy as it had been when she first kissed and dated him. A small idea was forming in her mind, and Yang smiled as she kneeled on the sofa and reached out for her Neptune with her slender and toned arms.

"Come here, baby boy. Come have some cuddles with your Yangarang, she'll warm you right up over here on the sofa." She cooed again, her eyes mellowing and her brow softening for him. She looked so inviting, her flesh fairly bare and her arms outstretched for him to come cuddle. Yang was so gorgeous, so fair and sunny to Neptune, to Blake too and to everyone who knew her. She was as bright as the stars and her beautiful eyes were beacons of pure and unconditional love when she wanted them to be with the people who deserved them. Her arms were toned and yet so gentle, Nep could attest to when she wanted to stroke his blue hair for him and give him sweet kisses in the night. Even her bosom was warm and inviting, and his eyes gave away that what he wanted the most right now, was a batch of the warmest and most inviting cuddles from his strong girlfriend.

Yet when he rounded the couch, to spot her whole body, he stopped in his tracks as she smiled and his brow grew stern in a disapproving frown at her.

Strapped to her harness, and around her legging covered crotch and thighs, was her strap-on, the cock of the brightest gold. So strong it almost shined with the glittery texture of the colour. And Yang's face was brighter to match. She could see that he has seen her cock and her grin grew proud and glimmering. Her pearly white teeth were exposed and her eyes were wide and excited.

They gave Neptune a silent message as he looked her over once again. 'This will warm you, babe, please?' Yang's eyes told him as she patted her thighs for him to come sit.

"Please don't look at me like that, hon." Neptune groaned at his lover, still holding himself so that the jumper looked more like a straight jacket and while he sat down next to his girlfriend closest to the arm and almost wished he'd stayed in bed.

Yang instantly magnetised her arms around his frame and cuddled him so close to her, pressing her large and splendid chest into his as she held him close. She hummed fondly and poked his side with the silicone phallus strapped to her centre. She often did just wear her golden cock around the apartment during the day. She used it often enough, Yang felt it was slowly becoming apart of her, and while she loved and enjoyed people dining on her silky folds underneath, her real love and lust during sex was strapping in, and showing her partners the best ride of their lives. Neptune included - he often loved Yang taking control and showing him how it was done better.

"Like what, Neppy? Come on…" Yang alluded, kissing his cheek softly and holding him even closer to try and warm him. Her lips reached his neck and she kissed him more, making the soft boy blush for her. "N'awww… You're blushing, baby…" The dragon teased him a little more, rubbing his chest with her hand and poking her cock at him a little more.

Over and over, Neptune felt himself getting very warm at his chest, his strong pectorals curling almost under his flesh as his stronger girlfriend held him so close and teased him in such an adorable way. His submissive side slowly glazed over his usual self and the cold became somewhat of an afterthought to him as Yang made him feel special. The kisses of the neck and nibbles at her teeth and lips kissed upwards to his exposed ear, they all made him blush more and more, retreating into himself and churning into submission.

Neptune could be so submissive with Yang, and she could be so tender and motherly towards him. When they engaged in such a heated scene he would often refer to her as 'mommy' and cry out in a blushing face when she treated him as hers. Only hers. Her sweet and soft boy who could take her cock so well. And he could take her cock and loved doing so.

The more he felt her rubbing his chest and then lower to his abdomen, he felt his cock resembling hers under his boxers and jeans. He could feel his soft appendage growing in girth and length as he squirmed at Yang's amorous and warming touch.

Her silver tongue curled before his ripe and chilled ear and Yang's hand slithered down his sweater and into his jeans, groping a full handful of his splendid penis as she stroked her own shaft of gold for him. She was really teasing him, more so than she usually tried to. It alerted Neptune to the fact that while he was freezing, Yang might have been more than too hot. "Come on baby… I know you want my cock. You wanna feel it again don't you, Neppy?" Yang asked of him, kissing his cheek once more and then to the side of his lips.

With her hand, she directed his chin so he was facing her and she kissed him warmly and with an overtone of seduction. Under his pants she could feel him grow more and more in her hand, cupping him generously and stroking his shaft gently, only just pulling the hood of his splendid head back enough for him to feel it. Yang loved his cock, but always knew he loved her fake one more.

"Tell me you want it, Neppy," Yang suggested once again, rubbing his cock and swirling her thumb around his aching slit.

Neptune blushed too much, he could not control himself, the cold in his bones was melting but now his dominant girlfriend had made him so submissive he was burning to feel her fuck him on the very sofa. Clothes on, his brilliant ass handing out of his jeans and boxers for her. The feel of her hands around him and the push and tug of her cock inside of his entrance. He wanted it so much. For Yang to fuck him again.

They kissed some more, Neptune wanting her lips on his, his cock twitching under his pants more and more as she gripped it, feeling the girth widening and the whole instrument enlarging for her touch. His breathing was hitched, spiked with the warmth she was passing into him and the submissive side to him that was flourishing to her words and silver tongue. She was fantastic, something else and Neptune could not consider himself more lucky that she was his girlfriend.

Between trembling lips and jagged breaths, he spoke finally. "I… I really want your cock, Yang. Please fill me up, Yang." He told her, his cheeks blushing so much. But her mothering side came to his aid once more.

"Awww," she chuckled from his answer. "You're so cute baby boy. Such a cutie for Yang aren't ya? Come here, Neppy." She cooed again, rubbing his cheek and kissing him passionately, pulling down his jeans once their lips had met and stroked his shaft more enthusiastically for him, tugging him lovingly as she kissed him. The moans passed between them - Neptune, a heated mess as his cock began to bristle with feeling as she stroked him, and Yang moaning purely to exacerbate him and make him feel like her soft and strong man. She loved treating him like this, teasing him, but carrying him along in her dominant arms and way.

Yang chuckled a little as she kissed Neptune sweetly, tugging his jeans down past the curve of his succulent and thick rear before she kissed his neck again to his ear. "Bend over for me, baby, and I'll fill you up nicely… You want that don't you Neppy?" She asked, teasingly with a grin that burned like her flesh.

"Yes, dust yeah." Neptune breathed in an already sodomized breath as he shuffled, leaning down for her against the arm and curling his legs in an almost fetal position ready for her. His jeans were perfect off of his rear and his cock twitched as it flopped out of his boxers and into the cold air. He shivered some more from the cold but lay down for his girlfriend as Yang licked her paw lavishly to wet her cock as well as his entrance. It was puckered, all ready for her, inviting and completely bare naked shaven. She loved to make sure Neptune was shaven all over, clean of all body hair so it was easy to make love to him and lick her way over his sculpted body.

Yang could not bear body hair on her men, and thus demanded he shave for her regularly. And Neptune was more than happy to oblige.

He rested his soft head against a cushion pulled from behind him as Yang bore herself fully over him, stroking her golden shaft and spreading the wetness from her lips over herself, really wettening her phallus so as not to hurt her darling Neptune and his splendid entrance. 2You look so cute when you want it, baby, such a good boy for Mommy…" Yang told him in a babying voice, slipping into the play of the mommy kink he had. She loved enabled that element of him, always. It was such a shot of release for her. To be his sexy and dominant mommy.

Neptune gasped and exhaled audibly, the naming of Yang to be his mommy made his cock jolt and his breath hitch, his heart shot with a bullet of pleasure. He did love it when she followed through with his kink, as ashamed of it as he was. But there was nothing to be ashamed of. His kink was something Yang loved of him.

"Such a good, sweet boy." Yang coddled some more, posing the head of her well-wetted cock at his puckered and spread entrance, her hand parting the bountiful cheeks of his well-endowed ass. She had the chest, he had the rear. Both wanted each other's asset. "Now, are you ready for Mommy's cock?"

In his heated squirming, Neptune managed to edge out a heated moan and almost meow for Yang to prod herself into him, even shaking his rear to have it in him, and Yang smiled lovingly.

She ran two fingers over his entrance, wetting it a little more, and then while still spreading those succulent cheeks, she pushed herself forward, rocking her hips a little and the head of her golden dildo disappeared into her Neptune.

The boy cried out, feeling the intense and loving stretch of his rear hole as he took the head of Yang's golden and gorgeous cock into him, opening himself to take more and more. She only steadily pushed more and more of it into her lover, slowly stuffing him more than one of those plugs she'd ask him to wear on a night out with herself and another girlfriend Blake. Again, Neptune did not date apart from Yang but loved that she was so open and free enough to date Blake at the same time. He enjoyed seeing them together. But even more, he loved this.

The moments where he had Yang, his lover and mommy, all to himself as she fucked him.

Inch by inch she slid the slender member into his rear, stretching him more but not that much. He was accustomed to this, and his entrance had loosened like beautiful elastic for the cock. He felt it amazingly as it filled him, running along his rear canal and making him feel so special and vibrant. The cold was beginning to leave him as Yang filled his heart and his ass with warmth and her beauteous cock. He cried out as she filled him, more and more inches stuffing him beautifully, and even Yang was smiling and chuckling to herself in a cooing voice.

"Oh my dust, Neppy, you're taking my cock so well baby." Yang gasped, melodramatic but building up her praise. He was a sucker for it and it was already making his slit leak with pre-ejaculate. She could see the glistening and sticky fluid from him and blushed herself. He was so cute like this, cute enough to fuck gently. And she did.

Her hips began to move a little more, taking the shaft from him to the head, keeping that within his rear and then pumping the length back in slowly, coaxing those sweet and soft moans from him and winding her own self up. Yang pulled her top down, letting her breasts flow out from the bowl cut and she groped herself, letting Nep's cheeks clasp around her cock. His moans were wrapping around her and making her build up. Yang loved his moans when she filled him and fucking that amazing hole of his. "Oh my gosh Neppy, moan for me more. You're taking it so well."

Neptune could hardly breathe normally, his breaths were rasped from his throat, feeling the ridged shaft poking into his rear as he lay on the sofa. Yang felt so good, and her heat radiated over him like a beam of glorious light.

She spanked him, hard and fast on the side of his rump and plugged him faster. "Mommy… Dust… Can you… Do it more… Ah!" Neptune cried out, trying to speak but unable as Yang shuffled, moving and looming over him and thrusting the cock in and out with an increased pace into her soft boy.

She lifted his leg up, holding him close and beginning to rut him as her hair started to burn. She was letting go, as Yang often did, losing herself in the wave of thrusting as she filled her Neptune with her beauteous and golden shaft. "More what, baby?" Yang asked, her own breathing ragged as she picked up speed and fucked his sweet rear more and more. She was loving it, smiling and gritting her teeth as she fucked him. This was what she lived for. And Neptune was away with the pleasure, the sweet proddings of the head of the cock against his prostate. She had found it and was pleasuring it so sweetly.

"Ahh!" Neptune squirmed more, his legs growing numb and shaking from how fucked and serviced he was. She was making love to his rear so well, the leakage from his cock was like a wave of waters against the shore of the sofa.

Yang's eyes turned redder, and she held him so close - one arm hoisting his leg up and the other holding his rump again, spanking it occasionally to make it red. "Huh? Do it what, babe? Tell Mommy…" Yang coaxed from him some more, shaking her hips flamboyantly.

Neptune hid his face in his arms. "Do it harder… Please." He begged of her.

Yang beamed, leaning over to kiss his soft cheek and warm him further. "Such a good boy. Of course, Mommy can fuck you harder. Just make sure you come for Mommy." Yang slithered some more, holding him firmly and thrusting with more strength, plugging him rapidly and really taking his ass for a long ride.

His moans grew deeper and elongated, groaning as he felt the hard shaft running him through like a weapon. Neptune unravelled before his lover, his real turning red to match his face with blush. Yang spanked him some more and he rocked back his rear to meet Yang's golden member coming into him.

"Oh, Yang… Dust… It's amazing. Your cock… Mommy your cock is amazing." Neptune cried out, biting his fist as he held on, feeling his cock even growing numb along with his legs as she held him close. More and more Yang did rut him, smiling and her hair singing as she plugged him a little roughly, holding his leg and ass while pumping her shaft deeper and deeper into Neppy. His cock leaked all over the couch, and he could feel himself building, his coin purse bristling with a white-hot pleasure as he could tell he was so close to bursting.

He opened his eyes, just in time for Yang to seize control again, leaning over to kiss his parched lips. And Neptune's cock could take no more, the rubbing of the head against his prostate inside earning his orgasm.

Neptune's cock jolted, and the inner dam gave way, warm and thick ejaculate spewing from his slit and all over the cushion of the couch. The white was almost steamy, and the amount was copious coming from his member, spewing out like a spout. He moaned all the way, Yang smiling, even forcing two of her fingers into his mouth for him to suck on as she watched him come, fucking his rear gently a little more to ride him as he rode out his waving orgasm. The cushion was soaked fairly quickly, staining the brown with thick and seedy white. It was glorious, both of them proud.

Yang relinquished Neptune's rear back to him and removed her harness before laying down on the couch herself with the remote ready to watch television some more.

Meanwhile, the blue-haired boy stripped his jeans and boxers, down to nothing except his sweater and he pulled it down to act a little like a dress. "Can I… Come cuddle?" He asked meekly, still deep within his subspace. He placed his underwear over the stain to cover it.

His lover smiled and reached out for him with her toned arms. "Get over here baby, come cuddle some more. You feeling warmer?"

"So much warmer…"


End file.
